Dimensional Edit
by DatAnimeGirl
Summary: The battle with the Black Mage has gone haywire. Luminous has been sent to another dimension, a dimension where the Black Mage has customized it himself. Finding a way back. That's all that Luminous needs to do, but what happens when he meets the other heroes in this dimension where everything is mixed up? Meeting the Heroes. Dealing with Eclipse. Getting back home.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Mage. A horrid and vile creature who has ruined millions of lives in Maple World. A group of heroes have prepared themselves for the worse. But they didn't expect this to happen...

* * *

"You have not won, for this battle is something more than what meets the eye..." The Black Mage's voice rumbled throughout the whole temple as he spoke inside of the seal's dome. _"__Incidere crustulum sed dimensiones . Facere pro mea sententia. Dimensional Edit..."_

Books. Books flew out everywhere, immense amounts of them circled the Black Mage. The heroes stood there, bracing for an impact that was never going to hit them. Pictures and scenes came out of the books, everyone of them were different. Sometimes they were different classes, sometimes they were on different sides of the battle. But each one of the endings always ended with the Black Mage sealed and the Black Wings attempt for his revival.

They started to connect with each other as the Black Mage commanded, different moments all came together from different dimensions and lined up. The heroes were in awe as they watched the Black Mage perform this forbidden art. "Now...it's time for you to be trapped instead."

Then it all came together. Once they were sent off the Black Mage could do whatever he wanted, and in the man-made dimension they would have to face something fiercer then the Black Mage himself. They will die. They will be stuck. It's all over. No. He won't let it happen.

All of their eyes widened seeing the figure in white running towards the Black Mage. Yet their brains couldn't process what they should do.

The figure, Luminous, was seen using the last of his mana to defeat the Black Mage. The two collided with a flash and that's when it happened. The Black Mage's spell went haywire, everyone started to float up in the air. The line of memories break up and get replaced with others. Some merged and some were just left out of the group. Everything now was a big mess, something that can't be fixed now that it's passed the point of editing.

"No! What have you done!" The Black Mage echoed through the corridor as he looked at the mess in the room. "You..." he pointed towards Luminous who was floating in the air, "...you shall suffer..." The Black Mage started to break free of his bindings with sheer force.

"He's...trying to break the seal!" Luminous thought in his mind as he gathered his last remaining bits of mana in his fist. "I won't let that happen!" Luminous forced the Black Mage back into the seal.

He felt it. He felt the dark sensation going up his arm. He felt his left eye burn. He saw light. He saw dark. And...

"**Yo captain! He's waking up!"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo Captain! He's waking up!" A voice yelled as Luminous slowly opened his eyes. He moved his hand to rub is eyes as he does everyday when he wakes up. But then he realized, he was tied up to a post on the ship. He was out at sea on a pirate ship?

He looked around and saw that many pirates were surrounding him. Some had glares on their face, some frowned at him, some he couldn't make out their expression. "For what reason am I being kept like this?" He asked politely.

"Shut your mouth mage!" One pirate, that was wearing a bandana covering his mouth, yelled at him as the others agreed, shouting and calling Luminous names. Luminous frowned at this, he tried to cut the ropes with his rod. That was until he saw his shining rod on the other side of the ship deck.

"I demand to know why I am here. More importantly where am I?!" Luminous scowled at the dirty pirates in front of him.

"Look at this big guy, thinking he could order us around just because he looks like our captain! Hahahah!" The pirates mocked him as his they thought he had no knowledge. Luminous looked like their captain you say? He had no knowledge of that until now. "I have no-"

"Don't you deny it! Our captain is one of the most famous! Everyone knows about him!" The one with the bandana yelled back, he seemed like the leader of the group.

Luminous realized of how incapable a muscle brain pirate is now. He knew they won't listen to him even though it's obvious he didn't try to be their captain, looking at the fact that he's wearing an Aurora robe and not something pirate like. If he did try to imitate their captain he wouldn't be wearing what he was wearing.

Luminous grimaced at the pirates with disgust and hate, "Filthy incapable pirates..." Luminous muttered.

"What's that scum!? You think you can best our crew here!?" Bandana Pirate threatened Luminous as he pulled out his pistol.

Luminous frowned at the pirate, "I would rather not make a commotion if you don't mind." He answered back politely.

"So you're backing away huh!? And you called us weak when you don't have 'em guts to fight! Pathetic!" The crew on board started to laugh as they elbowed each other giving whispers of most likely mock.

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. Analyzing the crew it seems that only a quarter of them actually had weapons on them including the Bandana Pirate. It seemed like about 40-50 pirates gathered around him. The other weapons should be in the storage so they won't e getting them any time soon. He could do it. He could beat them into pulp like they deserved.

"If you hand me my weapon I can escape and beat all of you at the same time." Luminous told them as they directed their attention back to him. And started to laugh.

"Don't make me laugh! There's no way a mere mage could do that! But hell! We get to beat you up, so here's your weapon." The pirate with his hair tied up and a pirate hat said throwing the weapon to Luminous in result of his hitting his face.

Luminous didn't flinch what-so-ever as he put his plan into action. Using some light magic he burned through the rope. The armed pirates had already to charge at him, and for a second he thought that his light magic was weaker than normal. But he brushed the thought off as he jumped off to the side when one of the pirates tried to pierce him. As he jumped he grabbed his rod.

Luminous slid back crouched, he held his rod out to channel magic through. He used Sylvan Lance as to give some mercy to the pirates, but he couldn't get the feeling off his chest. It was as if something was blocking him from using his full power. Even so, about 5 of the pirates got knocked unconscious, it really was pathetic seeing that. As a pirate with a gun shot at him he used Blinding Pillar causing the pirates to be pushed back.

4 more pirates went at him at the same time, Luminous teleports behind the fools and used Blinding Pillar again. Except this time the spell disappeared before his very eyes, he tried casting it again but it had the same result. So he had to teleport out of their way, then it happened, he had teleported right in the middle of the gang of pirates. His face frowned as he realized he had teleported to the wrong place. Where he was aiming for was about 3 metres away from where he was now.

He didn't have time to think or figure out what was wrong with his magic as the pirate with the bandana jumped on his back, they were starting to dogpile him. "What do you thi-" Luminous crashed down on the deck with 5 pirates on top of him, about 6 more were jump on him, and crush him to pieces, before they were interrupted with a loud bang erupt from a pistol.

Everyone turned their gaze to the man who shot the bullet. "What do you think your all doing with our guest!?" The man's voice yelled harshly at all the pirates who were cornering Luminous.

A pirate with a moustache stood out front with fear clearly on his face, "B-boss, this imposter w-was found on the d-deck s-so we tied him up to the pole..." Luminous didn't see the appearance of this 'Boss' as the moustache pirate stood directly in front of him.

"Without asking, you inconsiderate bastards!" The mysterious man said with a heavy sigh. "Now all of you, get off the gentleman! And SCRAM!" Almost immediately, the heavy weight got off of Luminous. Luminous got up on his knees and looked to the man who had saved his bones from being shattered.

He raised is eyebrow with confusion as he stared at the figure in front of him. They were practically twins, the man had silver hair with blue-ish tips that looked dip-dyed. He had an eye-patch over his left eye as his right eye was the same shade of baby blue as his. He wore a pirate hat that accompanied his captain's uniform. His boots looked the same as his own. The belt on his waist held multiple weapons, 2 identical guns, and a rapier.

"Follow me." He stated as he turned and walked back into the captain's quarters. Luminous did as he was told, even though he did not enjoy being ordered around by a mere pirate.

Inside was what interested Luminous, there were shelves of books everywhere. Though no where near the amount of books at Aurora, it was still quite impressive. His desk was a like a nest, books open everywhere with pieces of paper that had theories, formulas, notes. There were stacks of books on the ground beside the desk ready for the pirate to grab one and start reading. Looking at the mess in there it looked like he was quite educated.

But something bothered him, there were books about dark magic and forbidden spells. Spells of hypnoses, spells of combining souls. What was the reason behind this unholy study?

"I'm sorry about the confusion earlier, I hope they did you no harm." The captain said apologetically as he sat down on his chair and put his hand on the desk formally. He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. On the desk it seems that he was preparing tea for the two of them, he was quite formal for a pirate.

Luminous slowly sat down and inspected the tea with a million thoughts going through his head, is there poison in the tea? Who is he? Where am I? Why was my magic so weak and unstable? He sighed as he saw no elements of poison in his cup of tea. He nodded and drank the tea with a sip. "Let me introduce myself first, I am the captain of this discourteous crew, my name is Luminous."

Luminous started to choke on his tea, he coughed a few times before looking back at the captain, "That is...not possible, for I am sure I am the only Luminous in the world. I am a light mage of Aurora, Luminous."

"Hmmm...that is quite...curious." Captain Luminous with curiosity, "It's not everyday you see your doppelganger either." He said looking at each others features. Although they should know what they look like already.

"But, I demand answers." Luminous stated out of the blue. He had to get back to help his fellow heroes. "Where is this? And where is the Black Mage!?" He asked.

"I am sure I can answer them, you are on my ship, the Lumiere. But I might sell this beauty soon, some fellow seemed to be looking for a ship called Lumiere,. Appears that he has quite a lot of mesos." The captain said.

"You say this ship is named the Lumiere? It seems that you have the same preferences as my dear thief friend." Luminous frowned as he said that.

"No, I merely bought this ship. It was pre-named." Captain Luminous informed of the hate filled mage. "But there is one thing I cannot answer. Who is this Black Mage you have spoken about?"

Luminous raised an eyebrow at the captain, "Everyone should know him considering he's trying to take over maple world right now..." But now that he thought about it, the sea seems to calm for the Black Mage to be attacking. Maybe he was already defeated?

"Maple World? I think you are confused about something, did one of my pirates hit you do hard? There is no place called Maple World." He replied with confusion in his voice.

Luminous' eyes widened as the pirate spoke, "...If this is not Maple World...then...where is this?"

"My dear friend, you are in Mēpuru no sekai." The captain informed.


End file.
